castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Tyson
Jerry Tyson aka The Triple Killer is a serial killer that started his killing spree in 2006 by claiming six women. His MO is to kill three blonde women per week, resting for a month, and murdering again by strangulation laid out as if they were asleep with their hands clasped in front of them and arranged in a funeral pose, inside their own apartments. He gains their trust through many different disguises like a security guard or cable repairman to gain access to their apartments. Back then, Captain Montgomery was on the original task force to capture him. Jerry took a break from killing when a woman named Linda Russo called in a suspicion on the hotline after seeing a man dressed like a cable company worker, but who didn't have the right tools. Jerry became scared and arranged for him to get caught on a minor drug charge to throw suspicion off himself. While imprisoned, he meets a fellow sociopath named Marcus Gates and spent the next four years as cellmates exchanging stories. He later makes a deal with Marcus so that he will be completely free of suspicion, Marcus kills people the way he used to and sets himself up to be the Triple Killer, and in exchange Jerry will pay for a heart operation that his foster brother Paul McCradle needs to survive. In addition to this Marcus also got Paul involved in the new killings by having him stalk Linda and set up an alibi for Marcus on the second murder. After the arrangement is made, Marcus begins his killing spree by first killing the one person that can identify Jerry as a person of interest, Linda Russo. Marcus' next killing is one that follows in Jerry's footsteps perfectly and even leaves a small piece of evidence to get the police interested in him. Kate eventually goes to question Jerry, unaware that he is the real Triple Killer to ask where Marcus would hang out. Jerry tells them that Marcus liked to hang out at a bar. The team assembles there and Marcus comes out. They arrest him and bring him in for questioning at the station. Beckett starts to interview Marcus and he is very calm with everything she is asking. She shows pictures of the victims and he denies knowing any of them. She tells Marcus that they are searching his home and he should tell her if they are going to find any suspicious. He says that he will wait until they can prove it with a warrant. However, they do not have enough to hold him over and Marcus walks right out the front door and tells the team to watch over their loved ones. Back in prison, Jerry rolls on Marcus and makes a deal. They get him out of prison and Ryan sits with Jerry and he asks why they can't arrest Marcus already. Jerry mentions that Marcus has a partner. This leads them to find out that Paul McCardle is the partner. They track down Donna, Jerry's girlfriend, and Beckett tells Esposito to go to her quickly. Inside he finds Marcus trying to kill Donna. Esposito asks him how he is going to get out of this one. At the station, Marcus confesses to all eight murders when he actually only killed two in exchange for Paul to get full immunity. Later, Castle and Ryan go to where Jerry is staying and tell him about Marcus' confession and his arrest. Castle picks up on Jerry's reaction when he acts coldly about his girlfriend being okay and eventually realizes that he's the real killer. But before he and Ryan can react, he knocks them out and ties them both up and steals Ryan's gun. Jerry makes his escape and leaves Castle and Ryan for the police to find after he tells Castle that his future victims are going to be Castle's fault. ("3XK") after this he gave an enemy of his that he made during his four years in prison Philip lee ryan's stolen gun because the cops could easily discover who he was by using the gun as a marker and inorder to look for him when in fact jerry was not the killer as an added bonus he told philip where he was going but was actully a setup for the cops to lead them in the wrong direction however castle realizes that what jerry told philip was a setup and as a result Jerry's setup plan doesn't work as the cops dont fall for it. ("Kick the Ballistics ") Known Victims (All of his victims were strangled in their own apartment.) * Rachel Gold * Sara Townsend * Emma Kuener * Lauren Brackett * Sheri Ort * Melanie Sherman Known Victims by Proxy The following were killed by Marcus Gates, orders given by Jerry * Linda Russo (Strangled in an alleyway) * Kim Foster (Strangled in her own apartment) * Donna Gallager (Attempted to strangle in her own apartment) Category:Characters